Attachments of the kind discussed herein are known. They are suitable for tightly sealing the interior of the syringe or cartridge and to protect against impurities. It is known to use a piercing membrane for sealing syringes or cartridges among others in connection with an attachment of the kind discussed herein. It has been shown, that particles can be released when the membrane is pierced that can enter the interior of the syringe or cartridge and are then possibly administered with the content of the syringe/cartridge to a patient.